Perpetual Gloom 013
9:06:30 PM Kate: Y'all can wake up whenever you want. When last we met, Jamaros and Amara were together. Along with a baby kobold. 9:06:37 PM Kate: ((No, I didn't like DS9 either.)) 9:06:48 PM Jamaros: (( D: )) 9:07:13 PM Amara: Amara rolls out of bed (quite literally) and checks on Tikk! 9:07:39 PM Jamaros: Jamaros wakes up in a start 9:07:42 PM Kate: Roll Ref, Amara! 9:08:12 PM Amara: (( 15 )) 9:08:47 PM Jamaros: LOOK OUT! 9:08:52 PM Kate: Amara easily avoids stumbling into one of the many tripwires strung around the room. 9:09:20 PM Jamaros: ...so...uh...how are you today? ^^; 9:09:27 PM Amara: Dafuq are these? 9:09:36 PM Jamaros: ...they're booby traps. 9:09:37 PM Amara: ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME 9:09:41 PM Jamaros: No! 9:09:54 PM Amara: Because we can solve this quite easily…. 9:09:57 PM Amara: Do you like fire? 9:10:08 PM Jamaros: Jamaros carefully gets out of bed and begins dismantling the traps. 9:10:18 PM Jamaros: I just thought...you know...better safe than sorry. 9:10:39 PM Amara: What they hell is going on? 9:10:50 PM Kate: The baby kobold snorts and sits up. 9:10:52 PM Jamaros: ...ok...look...don't tell the others ok... 9:11:15 PM Amara: If you don't tell me right now what's going on, I'll go tell them right now. AFTER I burn this room down. 9:11:18 PM Amara: SO START TALKING 9:11:19 PM Jamaros: But...there're some...things...going on back in Tarkishi and...my family is kind of trying to kill me. 9:11:30 PM Jamaros: Like, seriously, trying to now. 9:11:36 PM Kate: Tikkara rubs her eyes. 9:12:08 PM Jamaros: Apparently there was an assassination attempt on my Father and they think it was me. 9:12:32 PM Jamaros: So, my Father, under the advice of my brother...sent a group of assassins after me. 9:12:43 PM Amara: And how do you know all of this?? 9:13:07 PM Jamaros: My sister told me...in my dreams. 9:13:15 PM Jamaros: Jamaros holds up a small marble. 9:13:19 PM Amara: What the hell were you smoking yesterday? 9:13:26 PM Jamaros: She gave me this, to help us stay in touch. 9:13:45 PM Amara: Huh….interesting... 9:13:55 PM Jamaros: Which leads me to my next bit. 9:14:06 PM Jamaros: Do you know any anti-scrying spells? 9:14:07 PM Kate: Tikkara hops over to Amara and hugs her. 9:14:31 PM Jamaros: Because we're gonna need one...badly. 9:15:06 PM Amara: Amara hugs Tikkara back. "You'll have to find someone whose not me then." 9:15:22 PM Jamaros: ...well...we probably know one person who can help us. 9:15:33 PM Jamaros: But I was really hoping we wouldn't have to ask the Lich. 9:15:48 PM Amara: We should probably ask for favors *after* we complete the job. 9:16:43 PM Jamaros: I am not sure it's wise to drag our feet on this. The group my father sent is called the Hundred, and assassins; groups don't get names for being bad at their jobs. 9:17:13 PM Jamaros: Besides, we now have enough people after us that it's probably something we should ask about to begin with. 9:17:19 PM Jamaros: You know, given your own family. 9:17:31 PM Amara: Pssh. One person and I'm fine. 9:17:54 PM Jamaros: Amara, you just became an adoptive mother...anyone hunting us is probably not smart. 9:18:23 PM | Edited 9:18:30 PM Amara: Fine fine. We'll talk to the lich. 9:18:40 PM Jamaros: Khiro might be able to help us, but I'd rather keep the details between us if possible. 9:19:07 PM Amara: As long as you don't give me a reason to say anything, I'll keep my mouth shut. 9:19:19 PM Jamaros: Right, thanks. 9:19:27 PM Jamaros: ...and there's one more thing. 9:19:33 PM Amara: Isn't there always. 9:19:50 PM Jamaros: After this is over, I'll have to go into the Confederacy and deal with this. 9:19:57 PM Kate: Tikkara snuggles Amara! 9:20:09 PM Amara: I've always wanted to go there! 9:20:28 PM Jamaros: ...well, at least you'll get to do that then. 9:21:03 PM Jamaros: ...We should go meet the others. I'm gonna ask about a scry-blocking spell. But again, let's try and not get too far into my family background. 9:21:50 PM Amara: Amara changes clothes and grabs the sling for Tikkara. "Let's get going then! We don't have time to lose." 9:22:09 PM Jamaros: Jamaros throws on his drow attire and heads for the door 9:22:14 PM Jamaros: ...wait! 9:22:26 PM Jamaros: Jamaros disarms the trap above the door. 9:22:29 PM Jamaros: ...forgot one. 9:22:30 PM Kate: Tikkara, in a singsong voice: Wait, wait, wait. Wait? 9:23:07 PM Amara: Amara heads towards the kitchen(?) 9:23:22 PM Jamaros: Jamaros follows 9:23:42 PM Kate: When Amara gets to the kitchen she finds Alain already there, sitting at the table, along with Alydia. 9:23:57 PM Jamaros: Mornin' folks. 9:24:03 PM Amara: Good morning! How are you two? 9:24:19 PM Kate: Alydia: ... good. Good, I think. Yeah. Good. 9:24:35 PM Amara: Well….good….then… 9:24:58 PM Amara: I'm sorry, are you okay Alydia? 9:25:19 PM Jamaros: Let me guess...more trouble in paradise? 9:25:53 PM Kate: Alydia: ... no. No, I actually mean it. It's good. The waterperson... thingy... woke up. 9:26:37 PM Amara: Did you find out anything? Who he is? *What* he is? 9:26:57 PM Jamaros: Is he a he? 9:28:04 PM Kate: Alydia ponders the question for a long time before answering! 9:28:10 PM Kate: Alydia: ... well, yes, and also no. 9:28:21 PM Kate: Alydia: It's a construct, and I'm pretty sure it doesn't have a gender. 9:28:49 PM Kate: Alydia: Or at least, it has both genders, depending on whatever it feels like at the moment. It's ... kind of a weird little thing. Almost like a child. 9:29:38 PM Jamaros: What did he do to piss off Father so much? 9:29:53 PM Kate: Alydia: Apparently it refused to kill somebody. 9:30:01 PM Kate: Alydia: ... it's named Ayr. 9:30:35 PM Jamaros: Hm...it's not an assassin is it? 9:30:48 PM Jamaros: Do you know what it does? 9:31:40 PM Kate: Alydia: Ayr is pretty definitely not an assassin. Right now about all I know is that it's *very* cuddly. 9:31:57 PM Jamaros: Well, we seem to be picking up a lot of cuddly lately. 9:32:01 PM | Edited 9:32:09 PM Amara: Amara raides an eyebrow at Alydia. 9:32:14 PM Kate: Alydia: It's asleep cuddling Tae Li. 9:32:22 PM Jamaros: ...wait, what? 9:32:24 PM Amara: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA 9:32:40 PM Kate: Alydia: Well Khiro brought it into the room last night. 9:33:14 PM Amara: …..that's awkward... 9:33:21 PM Jamaros: ...I have no words...that's a very rare scenario...when I have no words. 9:33:47 PM Kate: Alydia rolls her eyes. "It's like a child. It kept talking about belonging." 9:34:11 PM Kate: Alydia: So we let it stay with us. Tae Li is weirdly paternal. 9:34:25 PM Amara: This whole experience just keeps getting weirder and weirder. 9:34:57 PM Jamaros: How many children are we adopting, anyway? 9:35:13 PM Jamaros: I just feel we may live some pretty dangerous lives to be running a daycare on the side. 9:35:21 PM Kate: Alydia: I don't know. It's making wedding rings for us today, probably. If it wakes up. I don't know how long water...thingies... sleep. 9:35:38 PM Jamaros: Jamaros stifles a chuckle 9:36:11 PM Jamaros: Ok then...so...do you think this maternal thing might be helping with our Tae Li problem? 9:36:37 PM Kate: Alydia: I said paternal, not maternal. Hugging, not playing sports or teaching how to fight. Also, what problem. 9:37:00 PM Jamaros: The "I will flood your city and destroy your people" problem. 9:37:19 PM Kate: Alydia: Oh yeah. No, I'm pretty sure she wouldn't kill her own inlaws. 9:37:31 PM | Edited 9:37:38 PM Amara: I'm sorry - inlaws? 9:37:54 PM Jamaros: ...now I'm just confused. 9:37:56 PM Amara: Is someone getting married? 9:38:19 PM Jamaros: Well Khiro and Aly have been engaged for...maybe a week now I guess. 9:38:35 PM Kate: Alydia: She's marrying us. Oh, I'm not gay by the way. 9:38:36 PM Jamaros: I still don't see how Tae Li is suddenly family now. 9:38:45 PM Jamaros: ...Wait...what? 9:38:46 PM Amara: Amara 's jaw drops. 9:38:54 PM Amara: Be kind, rewind. What's going on now? 9:38:57 PM Jamaros: ...I have no words again. 9:39:20 PM Kate: Alain, from the stove: I do. "Wow." That pretty much covers it. 9:39:35 PM Amara: What happened to you two hating each other? 9:39:47 PM Kate: Alydia: I never said I hated her. 9:40:05 PM Jamaros: No, we just read it in the massive subtext between you two bickering. 9:40:19 PM Amara: Yeah! What he said! 9:40:20 PM Jamaros: Oh my God, was that the sexual tension? 9:40:50 PM Kate: Alydia: I bicker with everyone, I'm not marrying them. 9:40:53 PM Amara: WHEN THE HELL DID THIS BECOME A BLOODY DATING SERVICE! I THOUGHT WE WERE JUST DOING A GODSDAMN JOB! 9:41:13 PM Jamaros: This has been a weird week. 9:41:17 PM Kate: Alydia: ... well I had no idea you'd object. 9:41:36 PM Kate: Alydia: I'm sure if you want she can go back to threatening us with *genocide.* 9:41:37 PM Amara: I'M NOT OBJECTING. DOES THIS LOOK LIKE I'M OBJECTING?! 9:41:40 PM Jamaros: I'm not objecting exactly... 9:41:44 PM Jamaros: We're not objecting. 9:41:55 PM Jamaros: It's more just...what? 9:42:16 PM Amara: BUT HOLY GODS WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON AROUND HERE. IS THERE SOMETHING IN THE WATER?! IS EVERYBODY DRINKING CRAZY WATER?! 9:42:37 PM Kate: Alain: Woah, woah. Calm down. 9:42:43 PM Amara: I AM CALM!!! 9:42:57 PM Jamaros: Wait, so the three of you are getting married? 9:43:11 PM | Edited 9:43:19 PM Jamaros: I thought drow culture was all about female row having multiple males? 9:43:28 PM Kate: Alydia winces. "... you're kind of shouty, and yes, we are, and yeah, it wouldn't be legal here." 9:43:39 PM Jamaros: ...where would it be legal? 9:44:00 PM Kate: Alydia: Solitaire, obviously. 9:44:04 PM Jamaros: Ah, obviously. 9:44:14 PM Jamaros: ...why didn't I think of that? 9:44:26 PM Kate: Alydia shrugs. "I don't know, that's where he's from." 9:44:37 PM Khiro: Khiro joins the party. "What's with all the shouting?" 9:44:48 PM Amara: WHAT SHOUTING?! 9:44:51 PM Kate: Alydia: Oh good, she didn't kill you. ... I hate goodbyes. 9:45:00 PM Kate: Alain: ... should I be worrying about flammability? 9:45:01 PM Jamaros: Wait, what now? 9:45:05 PM Kate: Alydia: Nah, just inflammability. 9:45:14 PM Kate: Alain: You do realize that's the same thing, right? 9:45:22 PM Jamaros: That's the joke Alain. 9:45:33 PM Kate: Alydia frowns. "Really? ... damn, that explains a lot." 9:45:35 PM Jamaros: And, who is killing Khiro? I thought you were all getting married? 9:45:56 PM Kate: Alydia: We are, but we're leaving Tae Li behind today to keep an eye on Ayr. 9:46:11 PM Jamaros: I thought we were leaving Gus behind for that? 9:46:12 PM Khiro: And, you know, to rescue us if we need it. 9:46:51 PM | Edited 9:47:00 PM Jamaros: Or can she watch Tik too? Then Gus can go see my ex, and Alain can come with us. 9:47:27 PM Kate: Alain: I'm going to see your ex. I haven't seen Gus. 9:47:44 PM Kate: Alydia: And I'm pretty sure he's not as good at healing as Tae Li is, either. 9:48:01 PM Kate: Alydia: ... pretty sure you could leave the baby with her, too. 9:48:12 PM Jamaros: We are not bringing Gus with us! 9:48:38 PM Amara: Amara is sitting muttering to herself, little flames flickering on the tips of her fingers. 9:48:44 PM Jamaros: The guy seems real nice, and I am glad he helped us, but he turns to putty at the first sign of trouble. 9:48:50 PM Jamaros: He's a liability we cannot afford. 9:49:17 PM Amara: WHY DOES IT MATTER?! I THOUGHT WE WERE FINDING A GIRL ANYWAYS! 9:49:30 PM Jamaros: Ok, honey, the shouting really is getting old. 9:49:30 PM Kate: Alydia flinches. 9:49:54 PM Amara: AND WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT CALLING ME HONEY 9:49:55 PM Kate: Alain: ... look, how about I sort it all out. You can leave the baby with me. 9:50:27 PM Jamaros: That still leaves Gus, and why do you think the job to visit a girl is actually about going to visit a girl? 9:50:33 PM Jamaros: When has it been that simple? 9:50:40 PM Kate: Alydia: Wait, don't spiders eat their babies? 9:51:01 PM Khiro: Alydia, don't help. 9:51:01 PM Amara: Amara shudders and runs out of the kitchen! 9:51:23 PM Kate: Alain raises a hand. "... aranea, not... spider.... nevermind." 9:51:25 PM Jamaros: Amara? Dear, it's ok, no one is eating Tik! 9:51:27 PM Kate: He rubs his forehead. 9:51:45 PM Kate: Alydia: ... man, what's eating her? 9:51:48 PM Jamaros: ...thanks Aly. 9:51:57 PM Jamaros: Jamaros follows after Amara. 9:52:07 PM Kate: Alydia: Sorry! I just wanted to make sure she wasn't leaving her baby with a cannibal! 9:52:31 PM Kate: Alain: ... I'm not a cannibal. Besides, that would only apply to aranea anyway. And I don't eat sentients. 9:53:39 PM Khiro: Alydia, apologize to Alain for insinuating he was a cannibal. 9:54:04 PM Kate: Alydia rolls her eyes. "Fine, fine. I'm sorry." 9:55:27 PM Khiro: Was that so hard? 9:55:48 PM Kate: Alydia: Yeah! 9:56:03 PM Khiro: Well, keep working at it. 9:56:34 PM Kate: Alydia glowers. "Bossyboots." 9:57:22 PM Kate: Alain: Yeah, well. Don't expect surface men to obey your every whim. 9:57:22 PM Khiro: You know it. 9:57:37 PM Kate: Alydia: Drow men don't either! They're just not usually as direct, that's all. 9:59:20 PM Khiro: ...is there any breakfast about? 9:59:41 PM Kate: Alain: Sure, what do you want? After this I'm pretty sure I can get a job anywhere as a short-order cook. 9:59:54 PM Kate: Alydia: You do know you're not *actually* a slave, right? 9:59:56 PM Khiro: Aim for the sky, my friend. 10:03:28 PM Khiro: You don't need to make us anything, Alain. Just point out where there's some food ready to eat. 10:03:29 PM Kate: Alain: ... sky. I don't think I can cook a sky. 10:03:42 PM Kate: Alain: Hey, I don't mind. I don't get to cook a lot myself normally. 10:04:48 PM Khiro: Something simple will be fine, then. 10:05:35 PM Kate: Alain nods, and starts rustling up some ingredients. 10:05:52 PM Kate: Alydia: You know, I'd make a remark about how long they've been gone but they have the baby with them. 10:06:33 PM Khiro: True. Hmm. 10:06:46 PM Khiro: ...I wonder who this woman is. And I hope she's not just a sacrifice. 10:08:02 PM Kate: Alydia: ... maybe we should ask first. ... although you know, he *could* probably crush us like bugs. 10:08:16 PM Kate: Alydia: Maybe we shouldn't go back. 10:09:00 PM Khiro: ...we've already done this much. He'll just find someone else if we don't do it. 10:09:10 PM Jamaros: Who will find someone else? 10:09:23 PM Khiro: And if that's the case, then we won't be around to possibly try and stop him. 10:09:25 PM | Edited 10:09:46 PM Amara: Amara returns, possibly in a worse mood, but not in a shouty mood. 10:09:33 PM Kate: Alydia: The lich. 10:09:45 PM Kate: Tikkara is cooing again, singing a little tune. 10:10:05 PM Jamaros: ...yeah...uh...I actually need to talk to Khiro about that...kinda... 10:10:10 PM Kate: Alain hands Khiro a mushroom-mold omelet. 10:10:18 PM Kate: Alydia: Yeah? Go ahead, just don't have too much fun without me. 10:10:28 PM Jamaros: What defensive spells do you know? 10:10:46 PM Jamaros: Like, to protect yourself from other magic? 10:10:57 PM | Edited 10:11:04 PM Khiro: None, really. 10:11:10 PM Jamaros: ...figures. 10:11:14 PM Jamaros: Ok then... 10:11:17 PM Khiro: Not terribly good at Abjurations. 10:11:30 PM Kate: Alydia: What kind of spell do you want cast? 10:11:42 PM | Edited 10:12:26 PM Jamaros: So, you wouldn't know anything about preventing someone from scrying on you? 10:12:32 PM Kate: Alydia's eyes narrow. "Why, who's scrying on you?" 10:12:44 PM Jamaros: ...it's really not something I want to get into. 10:12:51 PM Jamaros: I'll tell you if it becomes an issue. 10:13:35 PM Jamaros: ...I'm guessing' the answer is no then...great... 10:13:43 PM Jamaros: Guess I will have to talk to the Lich. 10:14:34 PM Kate: Alydia frowns. "... I don't know, you guys, I'm having second thoughts about this." 10:14:45 PM Jamaros: ...Now?!? 10:14:53 PM Jamaros: NOW YOU'RE HAVING SECOND THOUGHTS?!? 10:15:05 PM Khiro: No, we're going to finish this. 10:15:08 PM Amara: Godsdamn it 10:15:29 PM Jamaros: Where the fuck were these thoughts when I was playing drug dealer to a fucking killer dragon?!? 10:15:40 PM Kate: Alydia: All right, all right. Man. Forget I said anything. Men. So *emotional.* 10:16:00 PM Jamaros: Oh, well forgive me for actually having emotions. 10:16:12 PM Jamaros: I guess you only bother to get them when they're convenient. 10:16:28 PM | Edited 10:16:33 PM Jamaros: Is that why you haven't mentioned your sister in about three days? 10:16:35 PM Kate: Alydia rolls her eyes, and *pop* turns into a man. He looks agonized suddenly. 10:16:55 PM Kate: Alydia: ... exactly *what* do you mean by that? 10:17:09 PM Jamaros: Oh nothing. 10:17:19 PM Jamaros: I guess I'm just wondering what happened to finding her. 10:17:33 PM Jamaros: I've at least got a spy out for her. What have you done lately? 10:19:19 PM Kate: Kalanor looks even more uncomfortable. "... nothing. All right? Nothing. I'm totally useless because I'm a musician instead of a priestess like mother wanted to me to be or a wizard like father did. All right? Are you happy now? Okay?" 10:19:38 PM Jamaros: No, I'm not happy. 10:20:12 PM Khiro: But at least everyone else is miserable now too, right? 10:20:41 PM Kate: Kalanor: I can't even ask around to see if people have seen my sister, because the social cues are all wrong and I don't know *how* to be a man, all right? I *don't know how.* 10:23:10 PM Khiro: Tell you all what. I'm the one that made this deal with the Lich, I'll do the last task myself. You all can stay here and keep looking for Maya, or screaming, or both at the same time. No worries. 10:23:42 PM Kate: Kalanor: What, you think I'm going to let you just walk into a lich's tower by yourself? 10:24:29 PM Jamaros: Look, we're gonna finish this up with the Lich, and then we're all gonna get back on topic here. 10:25:01 PM Jamaros: After today, we can find out if Zarra actually knows anything and then pool what we know about Maya's disappearance. 10:25:32 PM Jamaros: In the meantime...we all said some things we regret...so...let's just get some cooler heads and carry on. 10:25:33 PM | Edited 10:25:41 PM Jamaros: Ok? 10:25:46 PM Khiro: I didn't say anything I regretted. 10:25:49 PM Kate: Alain: I didn't either. 10:25:49 PM Khiro: Khiro eats his eggs. 10:25:54 PM Amara: Nor did I. 10:25:56 PM | Edited 10:26:06 PM Kate: Kalanor: ... I wish I was dead. 10:26:06 PM Jamaros: Well, you'll get the chance, Alain, when you go shopping with Zarra. 10:26:32 PM Kate: Alain: ... what do you mean? 10:27:05 PM Jamaros: Same plan as before, Tae Li's staying with the...water...guy...thing. Gus will watch Tik, and you get to go see Zarra again. 10:27:22 PM Kate: Alain: Right. 10:27:35 PM Kate: Alain: I'll stick with Tik til Gus gets up. 10:27:44 PM Jamaros: ...right. 10:27:54 PM Jamaros: Jamaros changes into his Drow form. 10:28:02 PM Khiro: Tae Li can keep an eye on Tik, too. 10:28:22 PM Amara: ….Riiiiight. Not sure how I feel about that one... 10:28:24 PM Kate: Alain nods. 10:28:25 PM Jamaros: Not sure how comfortable I am with that. 10:28:38 PM Kate: Kalanor: ... she's really sweet. 10:28:50 PM Khiro: It'll be fine, I promise. 10:28:54 PM | Edited 10:29:05 PM Jamaros: You were ready to kill her 15 hours ago. 10:29:18 PM Kate: Kalanor: Yeah, well, I didn't, did I? 10:29:35 PM Kate: Alain: If you guys don't stop fighting, I swear I'm going to drug you all. 10:30:06 PM Khiro: I'm with the Aranea gentleman. 10:30:08 PM Jamaros: I'm not arguing. I am discussing...in a slightly antagonistic manner. 10:30:22 PM Jamaros: Look, I had a bad night, let's just go. 10:30:52 PM Khiro: ...mine was pretty great, if that helps. 10:30:53 PM Kate: Kalanor, gloomily: I didn't. 10:30:54 PM Khiro: Khiro grins. 10:31:46 PM Jamaros: Ok, so Khiro had a good night, and no one else did. Let's go and silently hate him for it on the way. 10:31:54 PM Kate: Alain pats Amara on the shoulder. "Good luck." 10:32:06 PM Amara: Good luck with what exactly? 10:32:25 PM Kate: Alain: ... everything you do. Here, hand me the baby. 10:32:39 PM Amara: Amara passes Tikkara and the sling over. 10:33:46 PM Kate: Alain cuddles Tikkara, who climbs up a bit as he does. "Hey, watch the claws there. Careful." 10:34:32 PM Jamaros: Right...I think we should get this underway. Everyone ready to go? 10:35:06 PM Kate: Kalanor: Yeah. 10:35:10 PM Khiro: I'm ready. 10:35:33 PM Jamaros: Good...let's go then. 10:35:39 PM Jamaros: Jamaros heads for the door. 10:35:55 PM Kate: Alydia hesitates. 10:35:58 PM Kate: Then follows him. 10:36:32 PM Khiro: Khiro goes! 10:36:42 PM Amara: Amara follows Khiro out. 10:36:58 PM Jamaros: ((Can we just skip ahead to the tower?)) 10:37:13 PM Kate: No. 10:37:20 PM Jamaros: ((Damn)) 10:37:30 PM Kate: But it's a quiet walk. Kalanor seems upset. 10:37:47 PM Khiro: Khiro puts his drow face on and walks beside Kal. "What's wrong?" 10:38:15 PM Kate: Kalanor shakes his head. "Later." 10:38:21 PM Kate: You reach the tower! 10:38:45 PM Kate: The two armor-guards outside are wearing very shiny silvery armor now, and the outside of the tower is several shades lighter than it was the last time you were here. 10:38:46 PM Kate: Very clean! 10:39:00 PM Khiro: We're here to see the wizard. 10:39:10 PM Kate: The guards let you in! 10:39:27 PM Kate: .... into an anteroom filled with light from a skylight... which doesn't make sense as you're under ground. 10:39:30 PM Jamaros: ((Nobody sees the wizard, not no way, not no how :) )) 10:39:43 PM Khiro: ((Apparently we do!)) 10:39:50 PM Khiro: Huh, neat trick. 10:40:00 PM Kate: The decor has lightened up further, with lots of blues and silvers to go with the occasional grey. 10:40:07 PM Jamaros: Is it still a trick if it's magic? 10:40:08 PM Kate: And the butler is still just as handsome as he was last time. 10:40:32 PM Khiro: Especially if it's a trick. 10:41:12 PM Jamaros: ((To Butler)) Look, we've seen all the glamor and glitz, can we move along please? 10:41:31 PM Kate: The butler nods and leads you up the glittering, clean, clean, clean stairwell. 10:41:48 PM Amara: Hey was it this clean last time we were here? 10:41:57 PM Kate: Butler: No, miss. 10:42:04 PM Amara: Shiny. I like it. 10:42:06 PM Kate: Butler: The Master is preparing for a visitor. 10:42:38 PM Amara: A visitor, huh? Does this visitor happen to have anything to do with our next task? 10:42:43 PM Kate: When you finally get up the stairs, he motions you toward the same door you saw last time. 10:42:47 PM Kate: Butler: I believe so, miss. 10:42:50 PM Kate: Only this time it's clean. 10:43:16 PM Amara: I assume she's not a sacrifice then. Nobody goes through this amount of effort for a sacrifice. 10:43:36 PM Jamaros: No, I think we're back to the pimping theory. 10:43:49 PM Kate: Butler: Pimping, sir? 10:43:57 PM Kate: Kalanor opens the door to the lich's study and steps in! 10:43:57 PM Jamaros: ...uh... 10:44:10 PM Jamaros: Jamaros follows Kal in a panic 10:44:27 PM Jamaros: ((For someone with an 18 Cha, I have a tragic case of foot-in-mouth)) 10:45:03 PM Khiro: Don't worry about it, my good sir. 10:45:09 PM Khiro: Khiro goes in! 10:45:15 PM Amara: Amara follows behind 10:45:48 PM Kate: Everyone heads into the lich's former chemistry lab/kitchen. 10:46:20 PM Kate: ... now it's an ornate study, filled with bookshelves on the round walls, and couches, cushions, tables and chairs, with a skylight above (impossibly; also, this one shows it's night outside). 10:46:28 PM Jamaros: ...seriously? 10:46:43 PM Kate: It even smells nice, and everything looks very elegant, but not so much so that it would be uncomfortable. 10:46:52 PM Kate: The lich is seated at a desk. 10:47:01 PM Khiro: ...very nice. 10:47:32 PM Jamaros: Somebody's trying to make a good impression. 10:47:45 PM Kate: He stands up, still black robed and ominous, and turns to face you. "... it can't hurt." 10:48:22 PM Jamaros: I guess not...before we head out, I need to talk to you. 10:48:45 PM Jamaros: ((to the lich)) 10:49:11 PM Jamaros: I need to make a separate deal with you. Preferably, with a price to be paid later. 10:49:39 PM Khiro: Khiro blinks. 10:49:46 PM Kate: The lich eyes Jamaros. "... after you get back." 10:49:54 PM Jamaros: ...ok... 10:50:02 PM Kate: Galdor: I can't really guarantee anything at this time. 10:50:12 PM Kate: He slams his staff down on the ground and the portal opens, just as it has before. 10:50:33 PM Khiro: Where are we going this time? 10:51:09 PM Kate: Galdor: I'm honestly not sure. Wherever she is. 10:51:17 PM Khiro: Who is she? 10:51:18 PM Amara: And who is "she"? 10:51:57 PM Kate: Galdor: Malfindl. 10:52:06 PM Kate: Galdor: Go on. Oh, I almost forgot. 10:52:23 PM Kate: He tosses Khiro the stick that allows you to get back; even that has lightened into grey. 10:52:26 PM Khiro: ... I don't know her by name. Give us a little more to go on, will you? 10:52:47 PM Jamaros: At least a basic physical description. 10:53:05 PM Kate: Galdor: ... it's been eons since I've seen her. 10:53:16 PM Kate: Galdor: I don't know what she looks like; she's put up antiscrying measures. 10:53:27 PM Jamaros: ...you don't say... 10:53:49 PM Amara: (( brb )) 10:53:50 PM Kate: Galdor nods. "As I have, of course. But hers are very... elegant. Go on." 10:53:59 PM Kate: ((Ah, let's take a 5 minute biobreak.)) 10:54:04 PM Jamaros: ((K)) 10:55:47 PM Amara: (( haha sorry - I really needed a quick biobreak! )) 10:55:47 PM Khiro: ((good idea.)) 10:57:18 PM Kate: All right. We all back? 10:57:31 PM Amara: (( I am )) 11:00:35 PM Khiro: ((Back.)) 11:00:37 PM Jamaros: ((Back)) 11:00:47 PM Kate: ((Woot.)) 11:00:59 PM Kate: Galdor: ... go on, now, you'd better get through. This portal won't last forever, you know. 11:01:07 PM Kate: Kalanor sets his jaw and steps through it. 11:01:08 PM Khiro: Where are we going, at least? 11:01:19 PM Jamaros: ((He just said he doesn't know)) 11:01:28 PM Jamaros: Jamaros hesitates but goes through 11:01:30 PM Kate: Galdor: I'm not sure. Sorry. 11:01:42 PM Khiro: Khiro goes on through. 11:01:50 PM Amara: Amara goes through. 11:02:01 PM Kate: You find yourself outside Galdor's tower! 11:02:06 PM Kate: ... except you're not. 11:02:12 PM Jamaros: ...ok, what of all the fucks? 11:02:39 PM Kate: It looks very similar to Galdor's tower, though, it's just an even lighter color, and the top seems to have a crownlike structure on it as decoration rather than a smooth top. 11:03:07 PM Kate: Also, you're outdoors, apparently on top of a big hill, with green grass under your feet and sunshine over your head, with a blue sky to boot. 11:03:28 PM Khiro: Khiro squints, looking for landmarks. 11:04:03 PM Kate: Apart from the big tower? Lots of big boulders, some pretty flowers, forest a little way away. 11:04:22 PM Jamaros: ...so...are we still in Meneluinin or what? 11:04:41 PM Khiro: Hmm. 11:04:44 PM Kate: Kalanor rubs his eyes, and then grabs his sunglasses. 11:04:52 PM Kate: Kalanor: I don't know, but it's bright. 11:05:16 PM Khiro: Khiro shifts back to his non-drow form. 11:05:30 PM Jamaros: Jamaros does the same 11:05:40 PM Jamaros: Now I wish I'd brought my regular clothes. 11:05:49 PM Amara: Amara also changes back! 11:06:01 PM Kate: Kalanor: Think she's in the tower? 11:06:01 PM Khiro: Khiro pulls his normal clothes out of his Haversack. 11:06:21 PM Khiro: I don't think so. I think he's got several towers connected by conjuration magics. 11:06:50 PM Jamaros: ...well, fortune favors the bold I guess. 11:06:57 PM Jamaros: Jamaros approaches the door 11:07:08 PM Jamaros: ((Let me guess, we see two other armor guards?)) 11:07:14 PM Kate: You do! 11:07:28 PM Jamaros: ...hey...we're looking for...uh...what was her name again? 11:07:31 PM Kate: They're white, though, and they look female. 11:07:48 PM Amara: We're looking for Malfindl. 11:07:57 PM Jamaros: Yeah, her. 11:08:10 PM Amara: Do you by chance know where we could find her? 11:08:22 PM Khiro: Khiro is putting his clothes on. Also his armor. 11:08:42 PM Kate: Armor: To what purpose? 11:08:52 PM Jamaros: Jamaros , ignoring what he said before, pulls his armor and cloak from his haversack 11:08:59 PM Jamaros: We just want to talk to her. 11:09:44 PM Jamaros: We were sent to find her. 11:09:45 PM Kate: Armor: She is in the tower. 11:09:48 PM Kate: Armor: Who sent you? 11:09:57 PM Jamaros: ...uh... 11:10:09 PM Amara: I think it's an old friend of hers. He would like to see her again. 11:10:23 PM Kate: Armor: An old friend? 11:10:26 PM Amara: (( should I roll bluff since I don't know if this is true? )) 11:10:29 PM Kate: Yep! 11:10:30 PM Khiro: Galdor Ar'Finiel. 11:10:46 PM Jamaros: Jamaros whisper yells "KHIRO!" 11:10:51 PM Amara: (( 22 for bluff )) 11:10:56 PM Jamaros: ((Hot damn)) 11:11:03 PM Jamaros: ((Nice roll)) 11:11:11 PM Kate: Very! 11:11:17 PM Kate: The two sets of armor move aside. 11:11:18 PM Amara: (( why thank you! that'll be my only one for the evening! )) 11:11:45 PM Jamaros: Jamaros puts on the last parts of his clothes and enters, quickly 11:12:28 PM Khiro: Khiro goes in, clothed and armored! 11:12:37 PM Kate: Kalanor follows, still quiet. 11:12:41 PM Amara: (( Just as a note, Amara is staying in her drow dress.)) 11:13:04 PM Kate: It's beautiful inside, but it's still brighter than Galdor's place. It does look eerily similar, but all in white marble and alabaster trimmed with gold. 11:13:51 PM Jamaros: Well, if he was hoping to impress her, he may fall a tad short. 11:13:54 PM Kate: There doesn't seem to be a butler. 11:13:57 PM Kate: Kalanor: I doubt it. 11:14:05 PM Kate: Kalanor: Something's not right here. 11:14:17 PM Khiro: Khiro looks around. 11:14:21 PM Jamaros: You mean because we're not being attacked by anything yet? 11:14:32 PM Jamaros: I will admit, that is an unsettling change of pace. 11:15:01 PM Kate: It's pretty. 11:15:03 PM Kate: Roll spot! 11:15:25 PM Kate: Well, Notice. 11:15:34 PM Khiro: (25!)) 11:15:42 PM Jamaros: ((17)) 11:15:44 PM Amara: (( 11 )) 11:16:00 PM Jamaros: ((Amara never seems to be paying attention :P )) 11:16:04 PM Khiro: It is too quiet here. 11:16:22 PM | Edited 11:16:25 PM Amara: Seems normal to me! 11:16:54 PM Jamaros: I dunno. This is...eery. 11:17:11 PM Khiro: Very. 11:17:23 PM Khiro: Hello? 11:17:28 PM Amara: Amara looks around for stairs or doors 11:18:10 PM Kate: Khiro's voice echoes! 11:18:19 PM | Edited 11:18:34 PM Khiro: There's nothing alive here. 11:18:26 PM Kate: There's the same set of stairs that in Galdor's tower, leads up to his office/kitchen/chemistry place/library. 11:18:34 PM Amara: Amara bounds up the stairs 11:18:43 PM Jamaros: Jamaros chases after Amara 11:19:05 PM Kate: So does Kalanor. 11:19:13 PM Kate: Your steps clatter, echoing through the tower. 11:19:33 PM Kate: Finally you get to the door of the study. It's white, just like all the other things here. 11:19:46 PM Amara: Amara knocks on the door 11:19:52 PM Jamaros: It's like the anti-Galdor 11:20:38 PM Kate: A voice comes from inside: "Come." 11:20:57 PM Amara: Amara pushes through, excitedly! She still finds nothing strange about all of this. 11:21:04 PM Jamaros: Amara. 11:21:08 PM Kate: Kalanor is too depressed to even make a dirty joke, and just follows Amara dispiritedly. 11:21:09 PM Jamaros: Jamaros follows 11:21:29 PM Jamaros: ...ok, Kal...seriously, are you ok? 11:22:07 PM Khiro: Khiro follows the others in. 11:22:11 PM Kate: This place... well, it's actually more like Galdor's chemistry room, with alabaster tables and chemistry apparatuses on top. Everything is gold and white; there's a single person there with its back turned to you, all in white robes and a white cowl, head to toe. 11:22:18 PM Kate: Kalanor: Just... something you said. I have to think. 11:22:45 PM Jamaros: ...why do I feel like I entered the regal bathroom version of Galdor's lab? 11:22:55 PM Amara: ….Hello?... 11:23:32 PM Amara: Sorry to just barge in, but we're sort of looking for Malfindl. Do you know where we can find her? 11:23:42 PM Kate: The cloaked figure goes still, but doesn't turn around. "I am Malfindl. What is it?" 11:24:03 PM Jamaros: We were sent here to offer you a request. 11:24:09 PM Jamaros: An invitation, as it were. 11:24:26 PM Kate: Malfindl: From whom? 11:24:48 PM Jamaros: ...we believe an old friend and acquaintance in wizardry. 11:24:54 PM Jamaros: ((bluff?)) 11:25:09 PM Khiro: Khiro decides not to blurt anything out this time. 11:25:20 PM Kate: Depends. Do you believe it? 11:25:23 PM Jamaros: ((Smart move)) 11:25:25 PM Kate: Malfindl: Yes? 11:25:27 PM Jamaros: ((I think I do)) 11:26:01 PM Jamaros: ...a great and powerful wizard. ...and one who seems to share your taste in interior decoration. 11:26:08 PM Kate: ((No bluff needed.)) 11:26:13 PM Kate: All of you should roll Diplomacy, though. 11:26:24 PM Kate: Malfindl: *Who?* 11:26:26 PM Kate: Roll Notice! 11:26:35 PM Jamaros: ((16 Dip)) 11:26:48 PM Jamaros: ((14 Not)) 11:27:21 PM Jamaros: Um...well he's...uh... 11:27:36 PM Jamaros: He would rather remain anonymous at this time, we believe. 11:28:37 PM Kate: Malfindl: Then I am not interested. Leave. 11:28:52 PM Jamaros: ...Galdor, his name is Galdor. 11:28:52 PM | Edited 11:29:00 PM Khiro: Galdor Ar'findel. 11:29:34 PM Kate: Malfindl: ... you came from Galdor? 11:30:01 PM Amara: My apologies for being so crude, but would you mind turning around? It's polite to look at your guests when you're speaking to them. 11:30:45 PM Khiro: (("That's where we'll find it, the Undead Connection, the Bodaks, the Liches, and me...)) 11:31:00 PM Kate: Malfindl turns around! And fireballs you all. Reflex checks! 11:31:32 PM Khiro: 5.)) 11:31:43 PM Amara: ((4)) 11:31:46 PM Khiro: ((Good knowing you all!)) 11:31:56 PM Jamaros: ((12)) 11:32:01 PM Kate: Ouch! 11:32:06 PM Kate: You all take 10 damage! 11:32:11 PM Kate: Roll Initiative! 11:32:22 PM Kate: Angry caster is angry! 11:32:44 PM Khiro: ((11.)) 11:32:49 PM Jamaros: ((19)) 11:33:55 PM Amara: ((19)) 11:34:17 PM Kate: Amara, Jams, what're your dex scores? 11:34:24 PM Jamaros: ((+ 2)) 11:34:38 PM Jamaros: ((Sorry, score, 14)) 11:34:56 PM Amara: (( score 10 )) 11:35:04 PM Kate: Round 1: Jamaros, Amara, Khiro! 11:35:07 PM Kate: * Jamaros * 11:35:25 PM Jamaros: ((What action would it be to apply poison to my blade?)) 11:35:52 PM Kate: Not a move, the other one. 11:35:57 PM Kate: Can't do it and fight on the same turn. 11:36:16 PM Jamaros: ((Ok...)) 11:36:46 PM Jamaros: Jamaros tries to apply carrion crawler juice to the blade without being seen, and moving behind her 11:37:13 PM Kate: Can't really do that without a hide check, and getting behind her would take more than one round. 11:37:24 PM Jamaros: (y) 11:37:42 PM Jamaros: Jamaros draws his sword and attempts to feint her 11:37:53 PM Kate: You don't really have cover or concealment, so you can't really hide, either, is the thing. Ah, right, feint. 11:37:58 PM Kate: Roll bluff. 11:38:16 PM Jamaros: ((Can I take 10?)) 11:38:42 PM Kate: No, you already rolled. 11:38:46 PM Kate: Now roll attack! 11:39:03 PM Jamaros: ((13)) 11:39:12 PM Jamaros: ((I am so gonna die)) 11:39:16 PM Kate: Hit! 11:39:23 PM Kate: Roll damage! You do have sneak. 11:39:29 PM Jamaros: ((I do...ok)) 11:39:49 PM Kate: Yep. 11:40:02 PM Jamaros: ((14 points)) 11:40:17 PM Kate: Where's the 8 coming from? 11:40:25 PM Jamaros: ((...sorry, 12)) 11:40:32 PM Jamaros: ((I meant 6)) 11:40:32 PM Kate: Usually sneak would be 1d6+1d6 or something like that. 11:40:43 PM Kate: Ah, okay. 11:40:55 PM Jamaros: ((Wait, no, 2d6 + 4 11:40:55 PM Jamaros: )) 11:41:02 PM Jamaros: ((I missed a roll)) 11:41:14 PM Kate: *nod* Sounds more like it, though 4 seems like a lot. There we go. 11:41:35 PM Kate: Jamaros hears a weird *clink* noise when he connects with the mage, like dishes clinking together as you put them into the cupboard. 11:41:37 PM Jamaros: ((I'm level 3 and I have weapon finesse)) 11:41:45 PM Kate: * Amara * 11:41:55 PM Jamaros: ((And it was twelve anyhow, 6 + 2 + 4)) 11:42:26 PM Amara: Amara casts burning hands and prays to all the deities (that she only kind of believes in) that she doesn't die. 11:42:29 PM Jamaros: ...guys, I don't think... 11:42:45 PM Kate: If you're careful, you can avoid hitting Jamaros with that! Roll for it. 11:42:56 PM Jamaros: ((Dammit Amara)) 11:43:07 PM Amara: (( am I rolling attack? )) 11:43:29 PM Kate: Nope, just damage. 11:43:32 PM Kate: It's a cone. 11:43:38 PM Kate: 3d4 damage. 11:43:48 PM Kate: She *does* get a reflex check. 11:43:54 PM Amara: (( 6 )) 11:44:07 PM Jamaros: ((please don't hit me, please don't hit me)) 11:44:10 PM Kate: Which she passes, as she nimbly dodges the brunt of the flames! 11:44:35 PM Kate: Nah, Amara was careful about aiming around Jamaros. Of course there's a bookshelf on fire, but the chemicals in here are probably inflammable, right? Thank goodness. 11:44:38 PM Kate: * Khiro * 11:44:52 PM Jamaros: ((Try moving to the side of her so I can flank her next turn)) 11:45:40 PM Khiro: Khiro calls out. "Does it make a difference if we say he just wants to talk to you?" 11:47:27 PM Kate: Mal: No! 11:47:36 PM Kate: Take your turn! 11:48:05 PM Khiro: Khiro can really do nothing but stab her with his sword. "What would make a difference?" 11:48:24 PM Kate: Malfindl: Killing him for me! 11:48:34 PM Kate: Roll attack! 11:48:41 PM Khiro: ((1.)) 11:48:41 PM Jamaros: ((Maybe we can use non-lethal damage to subdue her)) 11:48:48 PM Kate: ... you really have the worst luck ever. 11:48:53 PM Khiro: ((He can't even do that.)) 11:49:13 PM Kate: * Malfindl * 11:49:18 PM Kate: She backs away and downs a potion! 11:49:27 PM Jamaros: ((Motherfucker!)) 11:49:48 PM Jamaros: ((Kal do anything?)) 11:50:10 PM Kate: Kal backs away and starts chanting. He's pretty badly singed. 11:50:41 PM | Edited 11:50:56 PM Kate: * Round 2* Jamaros, Amara, Khiro, Malfindl, Kalanor 11:50:45 PM Kate: ** Jamaros** 11:51:02 PM Jamaros: ((First, I use a free action to roll a notice check and get a closer look at her)) 11:51:13 PM Jamaros: ((23)) 11:51:18 PM Jamaros: ((That I do well)) 11:52:21 PM | Edited 11:52:27 PM Jamaros: ...I don't think she's real, guys. 11:52:35 PM Jamaros: She looks, porcelain. 11:52:54 PM Khiro: I noticed she wasn't breathing. 11:53:05 PM Amara: And the clinking when she talks 11:53:30 PM Jamaros: Jamaros tries another flank and attack "Doesn't mean anything at this point" 11:53:42 PM Kate: Right! Roll for it! You can get flanking with Khiro! 11:53:48 PM Jamaros: ((11, oh come on)) 11:53:50 PM Kate: Hit! 11:54:00 PM Jamaros: ((That was just the bluff)) 11:54:03 PM Kate: Oh, right. 11:54:18 PM Kate: I'm so rusty. 11:54:26 PM Kate: >.< 11:54:34 PM Jamaros: ((7 on the attack...bomb)) 11:54:35 PM Kate: That's a miss, unfortunately! 11:54:38 PM Kate: ** Amara ** 11:55:38 PM Amara: Amara is shaking, but casts burning hands again, hoping for better luck this time. 11:55:48 PM Amara: and avoiding Khiro and Jamaros! 11:56:29 PM Kate: Well. You can step forward and avoid both of them. Carefully. *Very* carefully. 11:56:35 PM Kate: They're gonna feel the heat, though. Roll damage! 11:56:45 PM Amara: (( 7 )) 11:57:14 PM Kate: ** Khiro** 11:57:48 PM Jamaros: ((Did it hit her?)) 11:58:05 PM Kate: Oh yes, it's a cone. 11:58:07 PM Kate: It has to hit her. 11:58:28 PM Kate: Even if she dodged she'd still take damage, and this time she was too slow to dodge out of the way of most of the fire. 11:58:32 PM Kate: Her robes are even on fire now. 11:58:42 PM Amara: (( whoops )) 11:58:56 PM Khiro: Khiro casts Silent Image, creating an image of Galdor, to test a theory. Galdor as he appears now, not when we first met him. 11:59:23 PM Kate: ... cunning. 11:59:36 PM Kate: ** Malfindl** 11:59:50 PM Kate: Malfindl turns and fireballs the shit out of the silent image. 12:00:05 AM Kate: If that were a person it would be a tiny pile of ash now. 12:00:17 AM Kate: ** Kalanor ** steps back a bit and casts something. 12:00:37 AM Kate: *** Round 3: Jamaros, Amara, Khiro, Malfindl, Kalanor 12:00:48 AM Kate: *** Jamaros*** 12:01:04 AM Jamaros: Jamaros moves into flanking position with Khiro, and attacks he while she's distracted 12:01:13 AM Jamaros: ((Flanking is a +2 bonus, yes?)) 12:01:26 AM Kate: Yep! To attack. 12:01:34 AM Jamaros: ((All I need)) 12:01:45 AM Jamaros: ((20)) 12:02:08 AM Jamaros: ((I assume that's a hit)) 12:02:10 AM Kate: Yep! 12:02:12 AM Kate: Hit! 12:02:20 AM Jamaros: ((Is there any additional damage bonus?)) 12:02:27 AM Kate: Nope. 12:02:36 AM Kate: Had you *rolled* a 20 it would've been, but. 12:02:39 AM Jamaros: ((11 Dam)) 12:03:42 AM Kate: She slumps down onto the floor onto her knees; they clink as they hit the ground. A good portion of her robe has been crisped away by this point, and you can see that her legs are bone-white, with joints at the ankle like those of a doll. Her hands are jointed too, each one a beautiful picture of perfect articulation that any dollmaker would be proud of. 12:03:48 AM Kate: End initiative! 12:04:12 AM Jamaros: Ok, someone wanna explain what just happened? 12:04:22 AM Amara: Who the hell *are* you? 12:04:40 AM Kate: Malfindl falls onto her hands and knees. "I'll... I'll kill him. I'll kill him." 12:04:48 AM Kate: Kalanor: *What* the hell is she? 12:05:13 AM Kate: Her mask clatters to the floor as she tries to catch her breath. 12:05:23 AM Khiro: Can we now talk like rational beings? 12:05:38 AM Jamaros: ...you were dead, weren't you? 12:06:30 AM Kate: Malfindl: I was alive! I was alive, and then... 12:07:12 AM Jamaros: ...then what? 12:07:58 AM Kate: Malfindl: Then I was this! 12:08:31 AM Kate: She pulls back her cowl! It's quite a bit like a doll's head, stark white, totally hairless, and unfinished-looking. 12:09:43 AM Jamaros: I'm guessing Galdor had a little experiment go very wrong. 12:09:46 AM Jamaros: ...or very right. 12:10:07 AM Kate: Malfindl sobs. "He ruined my *life.* He *took* my life! 12:10:11 AM Khiro: Khiro frowns. 12:10:28 AM Khiro: What... did he do? 12:10:33 AM Jamaros: Why can't the job ever just be the job? 12:10:58 AM *** Kate sent malfindl.jpg malfindl.jpg malfindl.jpg malfindl.jpg *** 12:11:31 AM Kate: She covers her face in her doll-hands, fingers clinking against it. "He took my life. He took it away from me." 12:11:48 AM Kate: Malfindl: And he became a *lich.* 12:12:13 AM Khiro: Wait. Two boxes. One dark and one light. I'm picking up on a theme here. 12:12:23 AM Jamaros: ...oh? 12:12:44 AM Khiro: Khiro points around at the tower that's a double for Galdor's, except in white. 12:13:06 AM Jamaros: Ok, so what do you think he wants to do? 12:13:55 AM Jamaros: Cure her? 12:14:07 AM Kate: Kalanor: ... I don't know. 12:14:33 AM Kate: Malfindl: I keep sending people to kill him, and no one has ever succeeded. 12:14:52 AM Amara: Well why don't you go? You can see what he wants? 12:15:03 AM Amara: Maybe he wants to help you 12:15:04 AM Jamaros: And if you don't like it, you can kill him. 12:15:34 AM Kate: Roll diplomacy! 12:15:45 AM Jamaros: ((25)) 12:15:48 AM Kate: Malfindl: Why would he help me? He'd *never* help me. 12:16:01 AM | Edited 12:16:18 AM Jamaros: Guilt? 12:16:02 AM | Edited 12:16:12 AM Jamaros: Completion? 12:16:09 AM Jamaros: Curiosity? 12:17:04 AM Khiro: Over the last few days, he's turned his tower from this... *casts a silent image showing the original tower* to this *shows the tower as it appeared when they left.* He's been.... I don't know. 12:17:20 AM Khiro: getting it ready for someone, I think. 12:17:31 AM Kate: Malfindl: My father's a monster. And now so am I. 12:17:41 AM Jamaros: Your father? 12:17:49 AM Kate: Creepily, real tears drip out of her glass dolls-eyes. 12:17:53 AM Kate: She nods. 12:18:01 AM Jamaros: What about your father? 12:18:36 AM Amara: Amara mumbles "apparently everybody here has daddy issues" 12:18:56 AM Jamaros: Except Khiro. And Kal has mommy issues. 12:19:05 AM Amara: Not helping. 12:19:10 AM Khiro: ((And Khiro has two dads!)) 12:19:25 AM Jamaros: ((You seem to like both of them well enough)) 12:19:33 AM Kate: Malfindl: My father is a monster. I won't see him. 12:19:42 AM Kate: Malfindl: You can't *force* me. 12:19:44 AM Jamaros: ...Galdor's your father? 12:19:52 AM Kate: She nods tearfully. 12:19:58 AM Jamaros: ... 12:20:01 AM Jamaros: Jamaros laughs 12:20:23 AM Kate: Kalanor: ... wow, suddenly I feel less like an insensitive prick. No offense, Jams. 12:20:25 AM Jamaros: ...Haha...You're right Amara, everyone here has daddy issues. 12:21:14 AM Khiro: We won't force you. But he wants to see you. Maybe he can undo what's been done to you. He had us retrieve something for us... something I think might belong to you. 12:21:33 AM Kate: Malfindl: What is it? 12:21:44 AM Jamaros: Two boxes. One light...one dark. 12:22:10 AM | Edited 12:22:16 AM Kate: She perks up. "... what kind of boxes? What *kind*? Describe them to me." 12:22:47 AM Khiro: Khiro describes them. 12:23:27 AM Khiro: Whatever was in them... responded to who held them... like ribbons of light that get darker and brighter. 12:23:46 AM Kate: Malfindl: ... that's a soul. That's a soul. He has a soul. 12:23:54 AM Khiro: I thought that's what it was. 12:23:57 AM Khiro: Two of them. 12:24:12 AM Jamaros: ...you don't think... 12:24:21 AM Kate: Malfindl: No, no. The other one isn't a soul, it's... 12:24:29 AM Khiro: It's what? 12:24:50 AM Kate: Malfindl: ... there was somebody else. Somebody I cared for. It was a long time ago. 12:25:45 AM Khiro: Someone else's soul? 12:26:35 AM Kate: Malfindl: It's not a soul. It's him. All of him. The box is him. 12:26:49 AM Khiro: Oh. 12:26:50 AM Amara: ….we took a person? 12:26:52 AM Kate: Malfindl: Everybody knows lead is impossible to enchant. 12:27:18 AM Kate: Malfindl: Except that it isn't. It's just really... difficult. My father turned him into a lead box. 12:27:40 AM Amara: What in the fiery pits of fuckery is this? 12:27:59 AM Khiro: Family strife the mage way. 12:28:19 AM Khiro: ... will you come with us? We need his help, as well. 12:28:26 AM Kate: Malfindl: So that I couldn't change him back. Especially not after he took my life and turned me into this. I lost my magic. 12:28:36 AM Kate: Kalanor: ... suddenly my family seems very normal. 12:28:47 AM Jamaros: Mine still sucks. 12:29:04 AM Kate: Kalanor: Did your dad turn you into a really weird looking warforged? 12:29:22 AM Kate: Kalanor: ...which reminds me, stand up, Malfindl, would you? I have a present for you. 12:29:48 AM Kate: Malfindl hesitates, but clambers to her feet while Kalanor opens his haversack. 12:30:30 AM Kate: He pulls out one of the extra cloth pieces, and wraps it around her like a sari so that she's no longer a nude dollie. 12:31:20 AM Kate: Malfindl: ... what if it's all a trick? What if he just wants to torture me some more? 12:31:31 AM Khiro: We won't let him. 12:31:39 AM Amara: He wouldn't have redecorated if that was the plan 12:31:43 AM Jamaros: Mal, you're a doll. I don't think you have much further to fall. 12:32:37 AM Kate: Malfindl looks at the ground. Kalanor stares at her, frowning. 12:32:46 AM Kate: Kalanor: Oh, I know. 12:33:03 AM Kate: He takes another bit of cloth and folds it into a turban, covering up her bald head. 12:33:27 AM Kate: Malfindl: ... you won't let him? Are you as powerful as he is? 12:33:35 AM Khiro: Well.... no. 12:33:45 AM Jamaros: Not even close. 12:34:01 AM Khiro: We are *excellent* at running, though. 12:34:10 AM Jamaros: But we have this miraculous ability to stare absolute death in the face and somehow come out on top. 12:35:08 AM Kate: Malfindl stares at you all, and finally smiles a little bit. "... I'm sorry I tried to kill you. I didn't know." 12:35:28 AM Jamaros: It's ok. We're kind of getting that a lot. 12:35:40 AM Khiro: It's practically how we shake hands at this point. 12:36:13 AM Jamaros: There's an idea you do not want to run by Tae Li. 12:36:33 AM Kate: Kalanor: She's really not that violent. She's sort of shy, actually. 12:36:47 AM Khiro: She just tends to threaten people to compensate. 12:37:00 AM Kate: Malfindl: Is she your sweetheart? 12:37:18 AM Jamaros: Oh, that is so not a situation to talk about right now. 12:37:21 AM Kate: Kalanor: ... um. Well. Yes. Fiancee. 12:37:32 AM Jamaros: And yet, here we go. 12:38:00 AM Kate: Kalanor: Or let's not. Everybody grab Khiro and break that thing, I want a bath and something alcoholic, even if it *is* only 10 a.m. 12:38:14 AM Jamaros: Good plan 12:38:20 AM Jamaros: Jamaros grabs Khiro 12:38:27 AM Amara: Amara grabs on 12:38:37 AM Jamaros: All aboard! 12:39:20 AM Kate: Kalanor grabs him! ... surprisingly, not on the butt. 12:39:26 AM Kate: Malfindl hesitates, but takes Khiro's shoulder. 12:40:01 AM Khiro: Khiro nods. 12:40:22 AM Khiro: Khiro breaks the stick. 12:40:55 AM Kate: There's an odd whooshing noise, and you reappear back in Galdor's beautiful library. Malfindl looks around, blinking; the blinks make little clinking noises. 12:41:10 AM | Edited 12:41:16 AM Kate: Galdor stands up from his desk. "... please don't try to kill me." 12:41:20 AM Jamaros: Not yet, anyway. 12:41:23 AM | Edited 12:41:34 AM Kate: ((My hands are so dumb right now.)) 12:41:57 AM Kate: Galdor: Here. I can't fix what I've done, but I can try to make up for it. 12:42:29 AM Kate: Malfindl: ... but won't you die? 12:43:04 AM Kate: Galdor: No, I think I've worked out a way. Go on, take these. You know what to do. 12:43:45 AM Kate: He holds out the boxes to the doll, who reaches out and takes them, staring at them. 12:44:21 AM Khiro: Khiro watches it all. 12:45:26 AM Kate: The transparent box's glow shifts and dances inside... she drops both boxes, and there's a sudden burst of blinding light. When you can see again, and it does take several seconds, there's a cute blonde young woman hugging a good-looking redheaded guy in front of you. 12:45:34 AM Kate: Galdor, meanwhile, is on his knees. 12:46:10 AM Jamaros: Um, not to ruin the tender moment, but don't we need him? 12:46:30 AM Jamaros: Jamaros points to Galdor 12:47:00 AM Kate: Galdor: No, I'll be fine. I'm fine. I gave it back. Most of it. Everything but the bare minimum. 12:47:17 AM Khiro: Khiro rubs his eyes. 12:47:29 AM Kate: Kalanor: ... I can't see, what's going on? 12:47:41 AM Kate: Galdor stands up, very slowly, and carefully. 12:48:00 AM Jamaros: Ok then. That's good. 12:48:29 AM Kate: Galdor hands a little glass bauble to Kalanor. "Here. That's your spell." 12:48:46 AM Kate: Kalanor: ... wait, wait, you mean it's already... but I changed my mind, I wanted you to find my sister instead. 12:48:56 AM Kate: Galdor: ... oh dear. I'm sorry, it's... too late for that, I'm afraid. 12:49:13 AM Jamaros: ...Can't you do something? 12:49:22 AM Jamaros: Anything to help us? 12:49:39 AM Kate: Galdor: I'm weaker than you now. I'm sorry. 12:49:57 AM Kate: Malfindl: ... but I'm not. What do you need? 12:50:15 AM Khiro: We're trying to find Alydia's sister. 12:50:20 AM Khiro: Khiro points to Kal. 12:50:39 AM Jamaros: Also, I need something to help keep people from scrying me. 12:50:56 AM Jamaros: Either make it so they can't find me, or make it impossible for them to know it's me if they do. 12:51:19 AM Kate: Malfindl: The latter is going to be... almost impossible, really. That's high level magic unless I cast it on you every single day. 12:52:01 AM Kate: Malfindl: I can try to scry for your sister, though. 12:52:15 AM Jamaros: ...you can't help me at all? 12:52:47 AM Kate: Malfindl: The best way to do what you want would be to buy an item that kept out scrying eyes. 12:53:04 AM Jamaros: Right...thanks. 12:54:07 AM Kate: Malfindl: ... it would cost about 35,000 gold pieces. 12:54:31 AM Jamaros: Jamaros mouth drops open in shock. 12:54:35 AM Jamaros: ...well...fuck... 12:54:42 AM Kate: Malfindl: It's a third tier spell. 12:55:05 AM Kate: Malfindl: And that only lasts eight or ten hours. 12:55:17 AM Kate: Unless you have the item, as I said. 12:55:49 AM Khiro: But you can attempt to scry for Maya? 12:55:59 AM Kate: Malfindl picks up a little crystal ball from the table. "Yes. Give me a moment..." 12:56:22 AM Kate: She stares at it, eyes going weirdly blank. 12:57:01 AM Kate: Malfindl: ... she was taken first by one group, and stolen from them by... kobolds, it appears. 12:57:09 AM Kate: Kalanor: ... *what*? 12:57:21 AM Jamaros: Why would kobolds want your sister? 12:57:21 AM Kate: Malfindl: Kobolds. Little draconics. 12:57:29 AM Kate: Kalanor: I don't know, but they *eat* Drow! 12:57:45 AM Jamaros: Is she still with the kobolds? 12:58:19 AM Kate: Malfindl: Yes. She seems to be in good health. ... that's all I can tell right now, it's dark and I can't see anything else. 12:58:33 AM Khiro: Hmm. 12:59:01 AM Kate: Kalanor: But... 12:59:04 AM Jamaros: Kal, do you know anywhere in the underdark where we might find Kobolds? 12:59:20 AM Kate: Kalanor: Everywhere. Every once in a while they make an incursion into our territory. 12:59:36 AM Kate: Kalanor sighs and looks at the bauble in his hand. "What do I do?" 12:59:51 AM Kate: Malfindl: Crush it in your hands. 12:59:53 AM Kate: Kalanor does. 12:59:57 AM Kate: ... nothing happens. 1:00:07 AM Jamaros: ...the hells? 1:00:17 AM Jamaros: You selling us faulty work here? 1:01:14 AM Khiro: Khiro raises an eyebrow. 1:01:45 AM Kate: Kalanor: Wait, what happened? 1:01:59 AM Kate: Malfindl: ... father. You didn't cheat them, did you? Tell me you didn't! 1:02:24 AM Kate: Galdor shakes his head. "No, no. I simply thought you might not have learned everything you were intended to learn from that form." 1:02:34 AM Kate: Kalanor: So I'm *stuck* like this? After *everything we did for you*? 1:02:51 AM Jamaros: Can we go back to killing this guy? 1:03:01 AM Khiro: She wasn't intended to learn *anything* from that form! 1:03:52 AM Amara: This is so messed up. 1:03:59 AM Jamaros: This wasn't some crash course for a test, it's a curse. 1:04:20 AM Jamaros: Those are not usually cast by benevolent but mentor-like deities. 1:04:35 AM Kate: Galdor: No, no, no. You don't understand. You should be able to go back and forth between the forms now. Go on, try it. 1:05:52 AM Kate: Kalanor: ... how? 1:06:07 AM Kate: Galdor: ... er, thinking about it should be enough. 1:06:13 AM Kate: Kalanor closes his eyes. 1:06:18 AM Kate: ... nothing happens. 1:06:26 AM Kate: Kalanor: ... it's not working! 1:06:50 AM Khiro: ((23 SM on Galdor.)) 1:07:05 AM Jamaros: ((25 Sm)) 1:07:22 AM Kate: Galdor: Are you sure you really *want* to be a woman? 1:07:36 AM Kate: Kalanor: Of *course* I do, and if I *were* one I'd knock your block off right *now*. 1:07:46 AM Kate: He turns back into Alydia. 1:07:53 AM Kate: Alydia: ... oh thank all the gods. 1:09:05 AM Jamaros: Ok, so that's solved...I think...but now what? 1:09:27 AM Khiro: Kobolds. 1:09:54 AM Jamaros: I gathered that, but how do we find them? 1:09:57 AM Khiro: Khiro looks at Mal. "Can you tell who Maya was taken from?" 1:10:04 AM Kate: Alydia: Kobolds. We track the kobolds. 1:10:14 AM Kate: Malfindl shakes her head. "It was Drow." 1:10:30 AM Jamaros: Can you describe them at all? 1:10:35 AM Jamaros: Beyond Drow? 1:11:36 AM Kate: Malfindl shakes her head again. "I'm sorry, some of them *had* cast Nondetection." 1:11:55 AM Khiro: Khiro nods. 1:12:08 AM Jamaros: Great, so we're right back where we were before. 1:13:00 AM Khiro: ... we know that she's not in the city. 1:13:31 AM Khiro: We need to ask Alain, his people probably know where the Kobolds hole up. 1:13:43 AM Kate: Alydia: No, because we can find a kobold and beat the crap out of it until it tells us where they took my sister. 1:14:02 AM Jamaros: Ok, where are we gonna find that Kobold? 1:14:17 AM Khiro: Maybe Alain will know. 1:15:40 AM Kate: Alydia: ... we'll ask him. Let's go back to Charafay's. 1:16:02 AM Jamaros: Yeah, we can plan from there. 1:16:39 AM Jamaros: Mal, when you're scrying someone, can you only see what they look like, or could you tell if that was a particular person or not? 1:17:52 AM Kate: Malfindl: It depends. I only caught a glimpse this time; black skin, white hair. 1:18:07 AM Jamaros: But you knew Maya the moment you saw her? 1:19:03 AM Kate: Malfindl: Yes. Your friend was thinking of her. 1:19:13 AM Jamaros: *sigh* Ok, thanks. 1:19:27 AM Kate: You all start walking back to town, and we are going to stop there for the night. Category:Perpetual Gloom Category:Logs